1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle and a vehicle step apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In relative art, a vehicle step apparatus of a vehicle uses a driving mechanism (with motor) and a driven mechanism (without motor) to drive a step to move. That is to say, the vehicle step apparatus uses one motor to drive the step to move. Thus, all of load is borne by the one motor, such that the load of the one motor is very high. Thus, a requirement for performance of the one motor is very high, a manufacturing difficulty, a manufacturing cost and a failure rate of the one motor are increased and a working life of the one motor is shortened.
Moreover, because the driving mechanism has a function of self-lock and the driven mechanism does not have a function of self-lock, the driven mechanism is easy to droop, especially when the step is very long.